fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Faith (Episode)/Transcript
The following is a transcript of Episode 1: Faith of Telltale Games' The Wolf Among Us. Prologue Once upon a time in New York City, there lived a community of fairy tale characters known as Fabletown. The Fables who live there arrived hundreds of years ago, after they were exiled from their Homelands. - Through the use of a magic spell called Glamour, they have protected their secret community from the mundane world. - Sheriff Bigby Wolf protects them from each other. New York A man discusses the weather while shots of New York and Fabletown are shown. Radio Voice: (radio crackling)...well five today again if you missed it, a record for the date: hottest ever in June. Uh, 103 now and that humidity looks low, but remember, the hotter the air is, the more moisture it can hold. So 103 with 31% humidity is a lot more humid than say, 73 with 31% humidity, and it is muggy out there. The radio cuts out. Sheriff Bigby Wolf is seen in the backseat of a taxi, being driven to a building. Tenenment Building Tenement Building South Bronx Sometime after midnight... Bigby steps out of the vehicle and lights up a cigarette before entering a building indicated by a note. Once he enters, he spots a toad standing by the staircase. Bigby: Mr. Toad... Toad: Shit...Bigby! (nervously laughs) Listen, mate I-I know I don’t look human. It’s a problem, I get it, I just stepped outside the apartment for just a second to see what kind of damage this drunk shit is doing. Just cut me a break, yeah? I’ll get me glamour first thing in the morning. Cross my heart. No need to kick up a fuss. I’m looking at a 3 foot toad.= Bigby: I’m looking at a 3 foot toad. In a sweater...That’s a problem. |-|No harm done.= Bigby: Look, no harm done...I’ll give you a pass, but listen... |-|Enough excuses, Toad.= Bigby: I’ve heard enough of your excuses, Toad. This is unacceptable. |-|...= Toad: Come on, Bigby...say something. You’re starting to scare me. Silence is a valid option. Bigby: If you can’t afford to look human, you’re going to The Farm. It’s as simple as that. Toad: You can’t send me up to live with those animals... Bigby smirks at him, highlighting the irony in that statement. Toad: You know what I mean. Bigby: Go see a witch. Get a glamour. Toad: Bigby, they’re bleedin’ me dry, mate. The quality of the spell goes down, but the rates keep climbing up. Do you have any idea how much it costs to have an entire family in glamour? A crash is heard from upstairs. I don’t make the rules.= Bigby: I don’t make the rules. Sorry. Ican’t give you a free pass on this, Toad. My hands are tied. Mr. Toad will remember that. Toad: Right. Right. Bigby: There’s too much at stake. |-|Not my problem.= Bigby: It’s not my problem. You’re the one risking your entire family getting shipped off. It’s completely irresponsible, Toad. Mr. Toad will remember that. Mr. Toad: Bigby, please...That’s a low blow, mate. All this’ll be taken care of as soon as the witches are available to cast a spell. |-|Get it fixed.= Bigby: Then get it fixed. It’s not complicated, Toad. |-|...= Mr. Toad noticed your silence. Toad: It’s not really even worth dwelling on at this point. You’re telling me to get it together. Bigby: Whatever it costs, it’s worth it. You don’t want me catching you out of glamour again. A television crashes through the upstairs window and falls outside, behind Bigby. Toad: Fuckin’ hell. See? This is what I called you about, Sheriff. More commotion is heard upstairs. Toad: You’re just gonna stand there? Do something, Bigby. Before he completely tears up the place. So what have I walked into?= Bigby: So, what am I walking into exactly? Toad: The Woodsman’s on another bender... He’s been going on like that for hours. Turn this place into dust if you let him. He’s in a fuckin’ rage. - I’m heading up.= Bigby throws away his cigarette and heads upstairs. Bigby: Fine. I’m heading up. Get your, glamour. - Why’s he so pissed?.= Bigby: So, what set him off? Toad: Who knows what it was this time. Man’s got a hair trigger. I avoid him as much as possible. Bigby: When did he start drinking? Toad: Not sure he ever stopped. Another crash is heard. Faith: Fuck you! Bigby stubs out his cigarette and heads upstairs. Toad: I didn’t know anybody else was up there. - ...= Another crash is heard. Faith: Fuck you! Bigby stubs out his cigarette and heads upstairs. Toad: I didn’t know anybody else was up there. }} |-|Upstairs= Bigby throws away his cigarette. Bigby: I should probably go handle this. Bigby heads up the stairs. Toad: Yes, please. Thank you. |-|What do you want me to do?= Bigby: And what exactly do you want me to do? Toad: I want you to throw the fuckin’ Woodsman out of here. Drunk shit... He’s been going on like that for hours. Turn this place into dust if you let him. He’s in a fuckin’ rage. - I’m heading up.= Bigby throws away his cigarette and heads upstairs. Bigby: Fine. I’m heading up. Get your, glamour. - Why’s he so pissed?.= Bigby: So, what set him off? Toad: Who knows what it was this time. Man’s got a hair trigger. I avoid him as much as possible. Bigby: When did he start drinking? Toad: Not sure he ever stopped. Another crash is heard. Faith: Fuck you! Bigby stubs out his cigarette and heads upstairs. Toad: I didn’t know anybody else was up there. - ...= Another crash is heard. Faith: Fuck you! Bigby stubs out his cigarette and heads upstairs. Toad: I didn’t know anybody else was up there. }} |-|...= Bigby ashes his cigarette onto the ground. Toad: Oh... Thanks for that, Bigby. You’re a real gentleman. The Woodsman yells and rubble falls from the ceiling. Toad: This is the last straw, Bigby. He has to go. - I’m heading up.= Bigby throws away his cigarette and heads upstairs. Bigby: Fine. I’m heading up. Get your, glamour. - Why’s he so pissed?.= Bigby: So, what set him off? Toad: Who knows what it was this time. Man’s got a hair trigger. I avoid him as much as possible. Bigby: When did he start drinking? Toad: Not sure he ever stopped. Another crash is heard. Faith: Fuck you! Bigby stubs out his cigarette and heads upstairs. Toad: I didn’t know anybody else was up there. - ...= Another crash is heard. Faith: Fuck you! Bigby stubs out his cigarette and heads upstairs. Toad: I didn’t know anybody else was up there. }} Toad mockingly waves at Bigby, then frowns. Toad: Furry pricked gobshite... tell me how to spend my money... (spits) TJ: Dad? The lights are shaking again. Toad: What’d I say? You want the Big Bad Wolf to take you away? TJ: No. Toad: Then get the fuck back inside. Bigby reaches the hall outide the room with the commotion. Conversation between the Woodsman and Faith Woody: ...you’re gonna know who I fuckin’ am. You hear me? Hey! Look at me! Faith: Just stop, okay? You’re drunk! Let go! Woody: Take a look! Take a good look! Know who I am now? Hey! Look at me! Faith: Get off of me! Woody: Aaaargh! Optional interactions= - Use phone= Bigby hangs the phone back up. - Knock on door= Bigby knocks on the door once, then a second time, but harder. After no response, he opens the door and peaks inside. - Kick the door in= Bigby kicks the door in and enters the room. }} Woody: Goddamn you! Woody slaps Faith and Bigby runs up and pins him to a wall Bigby: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hey! HEY! Faith: You got something on your face... __FORCETOC__